Monet Magnaneedler
Monet Magnaneedler Monet Magnaneedler was born in a quiet village on the planet Ryloth. Youngest of the children in her family, two brothers and a sister. Her father had died in a war, Sith against Jedi. She never met her father since he died right before she was born. Her mother had raised Monet and her siblings by herself. Later in her life, when Monet was around 12 years old, her village was attacked by General Grievous and his droid army. Her village was left in ruins, her brothers, sister, and her mother dead. Monet had taken a bad head injury, which lead to amnesia. When she awoke, she was no longer on her home planet Ryloth, but she was on Coruscant, surrounded by Jedi who had saved her. She was thought to be the only survivor of her village, all of them killed. But after what she was told about her village being attacked, her family, and her being the only survivor, she knew what she was to be. She was to be a Jedi. She was trained by Obi-wan Kenobi, patient and quick to learn. She was powerful in the force than most Jedi. 4 years later, when she was 16, she joined a squad and left her Jedi master. (She faced some problems during and after she was trained to be a Jedi). The name of the squad was Black Forest. "''Change begins with an individual. For all the power you have what you need to find first is the power to believe in yourself. It's one thing to say it. It is another to live it." '' ''-Monet Magnaneedler '' The Jedi Temple I looked around. First days in the Temple wasn't so bad. I don't know if my village was better or worse then the Temple. Stupid me, of course the temple would be better then my village. Well, how am I supposed to know what my village was like? Never mind, might as well hurry to my room. Lately some other Padawans and other people have been disappearing. And yes, Jedi have been trying to figure out why people are going missing. Probably the Sith. I turned a hallway and looked to my right. Now what way was my room? I frowned. Dang, how can i not remember? I have been walking down this corridor for like, what? Two years? Man, I'm really pathetic sometimes! Oh well, might as well walk down this hallway just in case my room was that way. I turned and looked over my shoulder again. It has never been so quiet in the hallways..... Three hours later... It was dark in my room, no touch of light, not even a hint or spark of it. Noises echoed in the hallways, scraping and banging. We were told not to go out of our dormitory's (room if you want to call it that). Even if I thought I heard a scream, I had to obey, be quiet, and stay in my room. The Jedi wouldn't want to lose another Padawan. And yes, I said a Padawan. Apparently, a lot of Padawans have been disappearing lately. Quite strange.... Most of the time new Padawans wouldn't go missing, but lately it's- BANG! ''I shot up in my bed and looked at the door. What in the world was ''THAT? Bang! ''A hissing sound came from outside the door. I frowned and looked around my room. If I needed an escape, I would have to get out from somewhere else then the door. Then, I looked up. Well, lookey here, I thought. ''Just my luck, an air vent. ''I grabbed my hooded cape,money, and my saber, and then force pushed the door vent and pulled myself up. After that, I quickly put the small door vent back on. In a second, the door to my room burst open. I scooted away from the opening slits of the vent, but I got on my stomach and peered into the room. I held in a gasp. General Grievous was in my room! I wanted to hurt him... but i knew that if I did I would most likely die. I cant let my hate for Grievous get in the way, even if he did kill my family, it would be unwise to try to kill him. Only a fool who has not yet fully been trained would do that! Then, all of a sudden, i hiccuped! Grievous looked up, and i gasped and I heard him yell, " FIND HER!" I got up and ran throughout the vents. I looked to my left and then to my right when the straightaway vent ended. I went up here in the night, so i knew my way around....Well, sometimes. I ran to the right, and then I heard the hiss of a lightsaber being pulled out and activated. I stopped for a moment and then looked down into a hallway's vent slit. I saw Grievous looking around, and then, he looked up right at me. His eyes bore into my soul and mind. I would never forget that look. He roared and stabbed his lightsaber through the ceiling right into the vents! "EEEAHHH!" I screamed. I dodged the lightsaber and then ran forward. My footsteps echoed throughout the vents. No doubt that the Jedi knights heard that.I looked to my right, left, and then to my right again. I saw a ladder! At least I still didn't have to run in the vents anymore. I was getting tired of seeing the same gray color. I looked up the ladder and climbed up it. At the top, I hung onto the ladder with one hand, and took out my saber with the other. Then, I activated my saber. Nothing special about my saber, it's just a regular green one like all the other Padawans. But it had a special green glow that was a bit different from all the others. I stabbed my saber through the small door and made a circle. I quickly pushed it to keep it from falling down on me. I climbed outside the vents and into the open air. I stood up on the roof of the Jedi temple and looked around me. My eyes were wide, and my mouth hung open. I never knew that Coruscant was this bright at night! Coruscant "''RAAAHHH!" I looked behind me and panicked. "Where do I go?!" I exclaimed. I looked down. It was a VERY long way down, I mean, even if i did land and somehow not break any bones, i would still be in lots of pain and hurt severely. Then, I saw the hover cars passing me by. If I somehow got on one..... "HERE I GO!" I yelled. I started to run , faster and faster until i thought that i would never stop running. I jumped. My hair blew back, and i spread out my arms and legs. I was basically flying! I smiled and laughed to myself. I landed on a hover car, thankfully. I slowly stood up on the hover car, trying to maintain my balance. After all, if you were standing in a ship and it suddenly tipped to the side, you would want to have at least some ''balance, right? I looked around myself, and then when the hover car finally landed, i jumped off of it and into the streets. I put on my cape and put the hood over my head. No one would see my eyes and on up. I just started walking and walking, not knowing where to go. I looked around, but never turned my head. I finally looked to my right and saw a boy. He was staring at me, even though i couldn't see his eyes, I just knew he was somehow. My lips formed into a small smile. Then, my saber somehow dropped to the ground, and started to float towards the boy! I was enraged! How dare he take MY saber? Wait, he must be a Jedi if he can use the force like that... Then, he grabbed my lightsaber out of the air and started to run away with it! "Hey!" I screamed. I ran after him with all my speed that i could muster. My eyebrows were knit together and my mouth was shaped into a scowl. I gritted my teeth and said under my breath, "Give me, my lightsaber back." He sharply turned a corner, and I barely had enough time to turn before I almost crashed. He ran into a lonely alleyway. I smiled to myself, it was a dead end. ''Must be a pretty stupid Jedi, I thought. He smiled, which startled me. Then he motioned me to come over with his light yellow lightsaber, so I did. You probably think it was pretty stupid since he had too sabers, his and mine, and not to mention that he also stole my saber. But hey, I still get curious even after two years of learning the ways of the Jedi. I didn't let my guard down though. I walked slowly towards him, my head cocked to the right side and my arms crossed. My lips were curled in a small smile, telling him that I was not afraid. I am a Jedi, not a coward. Then, he pulled his hood back to reveal his face. He had greenish dark gray eyes, black shaggy hair that hung over his eyes, rosy colored cheeks, a sharp nose, a heart shaped face, and pale skin. From my view, he was about five-foot nine, and he was skinny. He looked like he was around fifteen or sixteen. He smiled at me and then said, " You wont survive a day in Coruscant alone small Padawan girl." I could tell that my eyes were wide, but he just grinned and walked away. "Wait!" I said, "I need my lightsaber! And... who are you?" He turned to me and pulled out my saber. I tried to reach for it, but he pulled it away. "Oh you want...this?" ''He shook my lightsaber back and forth and laughed. It wasn't a scary or evil laugh though, it was a teasing laugh. "How 'bout this, Monet, show me your face and I'll give it back to you." I gasped and looked and him. How did he know my ''name? "Well, don't be surprised Moe, I grew up with you!" I looked at him with pure confusion. I had some flashbacks come to me from what happened on the day my village was attacked. I saw droids everywhere, people screaming and children crying. I saw my Mom get shot, and my brothers tried to run but Grievous got to them. My sister ran to my Mom's side, but she died when she got shot also. Then, it all disappeared, I'm glad I see them only in flashbacks, but I'm not glad to see them at all. The Jedi told me all about what happened. They knew my family since my Dad was a Jedi, but ever since i hit my head on a rock, I got amnesia. Well, at least thats what they told me. I pulled my hood back. I saw his eyes light up, and he crossed his arms. "Well you are Monet, well the older version of what I last saw when our village got attacked. Dark brown and black hair, caramel colored skin, dark brown eyes, brown freckles, and rosy cheeks." He smiled. " And what do ya know? You're about five-foot six in my view!" I frowned at him, and then I cocked my head to the left this time. "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh you don't remember me Monet?" He asked innocently. " I was your friend back in the village Monet, I'm Teyhin Maycrondis." The First Test Teyhin weaved around me and started walking back into the streets again. "Hey!" I yelled, " wait! Tehin wait for me please!" He took me by surprise and grabbed me by the arm. " You'll attract attention," he hissed through his gritted teeth. Then his eyes looked up around the crowd, and he let go of my arm. He barely moved his lips, but he said " We've already attracted attention Monet, we have to get out of here. Coruscant is no place for little about-to-be-Jedi girls." I looked at him in horror. Why in the world of the bloody lightsabers did he just call me a little girl? I take that as an insult, but a lot of people would. But, I'm going to become a Jedi, so I have to control my anger, if i let anger get in the way, it will lead to destruction, and destruction leads to death. I looked up at Teyhin and a bright twinkle in his eyes appeared. He barely smiled at me, but then he turned and said. " Follow me, Monet. It won't be long before the sun rises here in Coruscant, and day can be just as bad sometimes as the night down here in the streets." I frowned but said nothing. Like some kids told me, never question another's ways. I smiled like some power had just surged through me. I jogged up to Teyhin and then asked him " Teyhin, hey Teyhin, where are we goin'?" I kept on walking and staring at him -which would be called rude to most people- and then tried to ask again. But Teyhin held a finger to his lips and looked up at the sky. " Well, either you're goin' blind or something Moe, you never saw the sun come up?" I seemed like I was frozen in place for a second, and then I looked up at the sky. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Teyhin smile, glance at me, and then look back up at the sky. That guy must have staring problems too, I thought. When I saw the sky, I was frozen in shock.'' For a place like Coruscant, the sunrise could look pretty beautiful. When I wasn't looking, Teyhin slipped into a hotel that was next to us. When I stopped staring at the sky- which was a beautiful golden yellow color-, I looked around. "Teyhin?!" I screeched. People stared at me, and I turned a violent red color. I could feel the heat that had risen up in my cheeks. Man, why did I have to humiliate myself? I closed my eyes, but that was a mistake. Someone grabbed me by the arm and I screamed. They punched me in the stomach, and I fell over. I looked up and saw a Transhdoshan. Wait, aren't there pirate Transhdoshans?! I knew that fear showed in my eyes. Man why was I such an afraid Padawan? All of a sudden, the world looked like it went dark. I didn't pass out, I still saw people walking around outside. ''Why aren't they trying to help me? ''I wondered. Then I realized something. Isn't invisibility a rare power? I remember hearing about The Forbidden Powers, but I'm not good at remembering things. Wait, if a Transhdoshan could make or find a fabric that conceals you, that would be scary. I saw the shadows of people, and I saw the shadow of someone fighting the Transhdoshan. I realized that it must be Teyhin. Excitement and hope ran through my veins, but then, anger and fear started to make the excitement and hope disappear. ''Why did he even leave me?! What if he gets killed or hurt and then I'm left to defend myself?! What if-'' the list just kept on going on and on. I don't know what happened, but someones presence made my mind change. It felt like I was being controlled in my head, but not physically controlled. Someone was trying to make me scared and afraid so I could tear myself up and be defenseless. Then, I could either be questioned,tortured, or be controlled.Or killed. I felt the cloth being lifted away from my face, and I saw Teyhin. He smiled and my eyes went wide. "What happened?!" I asked. He looked at me calmly, and pulled me up to my feet. "Ya know, I'm guessing you were passed out for some reason." I frowned . How did I pass out when something seemed... so real? "Teyhin, why did you leave me here? I thought you said it was dangerous!" Teyhin sighed and looked at me. "I was gonna see what you would do in a situation. Apparently freaking out and screaming like a Wookiee and then passing out is you're idea of how to handle a situation." I frowned at him and then thought, ''I don't sound like a Wookiee.... Do I? I shook the thought of that out of my head and turned my attention towards Teyhin again. "Well don't leave me alone then..." Teyhin crossed his arms and smiled at me a bit. It looked like a sad smile, a smile of pity. I could see in his eyes that he was thinking of something. Then I concentrated harder. "You're having pity on me, aren't you? You're pitying me that I lost my memory right?" He tried to hide his expression but I could tell that I was right. "Ummmm, Teyhin?" I said to him. He looked at me and nodded for me to finish. "Can you, uh, teach me? Just like, if you want to teach me but ya know, I-" Teyhin bent down a bit and looked at me right in the eyes. It felt like his eyes looked right into my soul. "I'll teach you," he answered. "But, you'll have to tell me 'bout yourself a bit. Okay?" I nodded and he smiled. "Well, we'll get you a speeder later, come on Moe." He started walking, but then he stopped for a bit. Then he said, "If I had told the path before you, would you have taken it?" I frowned and then replied, "um, what does that mean?" He turned his head to the side a bit and smiled. "You'll see Moe, you'll see." He started to walk again at a regular pace, and I followed him, and we walked towards where the sun was rising in the sky. Category:Female Characters Category:Black Forest Category:Commander Category:Humans